Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for cooperative reduced power mode suspension for high input/output (‘I/O’) workloads.
Description Of Related Art
When system CPUs are in low levels of usage, they enter low power states, known as c-states, to save power. For large data centers, the power and subsequent monetary savings are significant. With the ever increasing speed of high performance computing transports, which can transfer data at very high rates, placing CPUs in a low power state can create issues. For example, incoming data received over a high speed transport can result in a memory buffer filling before the buffer can be processed by a CPU in a c-state. In such an example, data communications may fail as the recipient is unable to process incoming packets.